Over the Void
by Coconut1214
Summary: Rose was living her life on Parallel Earth and thought she was moving on until something unexpected shows up in her house telling her that the Doctor’s in trouble. My take on how Rose returns to the Doctor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Over The Void**

Rose was living her life on Parallel Earth and thought she was moving on until something unexpected shows up in her house telling her that the Doctor's in trouble. My take on how Rose returns to the Doctor.

Chapter 1

Rose sighed as she placed her shirt on the hanger. She had just gotten back from the annual 3-day Intergalactic Summit meeting on the moon. She ran her hands through her hair, it had been a long day and she couldn't wait to crawl into bed.

She walked to her kitchen to have a glass of water when she when she heard a sound her hand instinctively went to her waist to get her gun. She recognized the sound but it was impossible. She ran into the kitchen and watched as the Tardis started to appear. She stared at the blue box in the middle of her house, waiting for him to come out. When he didn't she ran over and gently brought her hand up to it and touched it. It was real, she tried the door, it was locked. She reached for the key around her neck, pulled it off and opened the door.

She walked into the empty spaceship. Something was wrong she could feel it in the sadness of the ship. But she didn't need that to begin to worry, the Doctor not being with his ship was enough for her to know that she had to go back to her world. She touched the controls of the ship gently. "I'll find him and bring him back…I promise," she said softly.

She teleported to her office inside the Torchwood Institute. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She went to her safe to take out the things she would need for her trip. She laid them out on her desk. She pulled out the last thing out of her jacket pocket, the most important, her Sonic Screwdriver.

Once they discovered Sonic weaponry she had them make one for her, they thought she was mad. But they made it and she always kept it with her. She pressed a few buttons her arm band at the supplies dematerialized into the band.

Her assistant James poked his head through the door. "Is there anything you need?" he asked.

"Yes…get the President on the Comm for me" she replied walking to her safe to get what she would need for the trip.

"The President on Comm 1 for you"

"Thank you, James" she said as she zipped up her jacket, sat down and pressed the button on her desk. A screen appeared in front of her with the face of the President of People's Republic.

"Madame President"

"Director Tyler."

"I'm going back to my universe. The Doctor needs me"

"And how do you know this?" The President replied.

"The Tardis, his ship came to me"

"His ship came to you?" She asked "Why would it do that?"

"We shared a connection once"

"A connection"

"I looked into her heart…and she knows I love him" Rose replied "She came to me because she has no where else to go"

"You formed a bond with his ship?" She asked.

"She traveled through all the way through the void to get me, so I have to go back"

"And how do you plan doing that?"

"The same way she did, there's an opening somewhere. Which means something has gone terribly wrong over there." Rose replied standing up "I have to help"

"If you already plan on leaving. Why are you asking me?"

"I'm not asking, I'm letting you know" Rose stated, "Enough people here know what to do. You don't need me"

"This has nothing to do with whether we need you or not Rose…are you leaving for good?" She asked looking worried

"I don't know" Rose replied looking at her friend sadly.

"Well if you going to go then all I can say is good luck and please stop by before you leave."

"of course I will" Rose replied "Thank you Martha"

tbc…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Over The Void**

Rose was living her life on Parallel Earth and thought she was moving on until something unexpected shows up in her house telling her that the Doctor's in trouble. My take on how Rose returns to the Doctor. **Warning: Contains Mild Spoilers for Series 4.**

* * *

Rose teleported back to her house and stood in front of the blue box. She had said her goodbyes at Martha's knowing that she'd never leave if they were at hers._

* * *

__"Are you going alone then? Mickey asked has he let Rose into the house._

_"It's better that way Mickey, we still need to protect this world." Rose said grapping his hand._

_"I know" he replied taking her into his arms. "He needs you"_

_"At first I wasn't sure about you, none of us were." Martha replied walking into the room "Here you were this stranger that just appeared one day knowing about Aliens and such. There was no record of your existence; you told us you came from another world…not another planet mind you…another earth."_

_Rose smiled "Well I never imagined I'd be best mates with the President of the People's Republic" Rose said as she walked over and hugged her._

_"And now you're leaving"_

_Her mum of course was furious that the Doctor was taking her away again. But knew nothing would stop her from going. She told her brother James everything about Doctor and the other Earth and her mum again was upset when James knew she was going to see the Doctor._

_"He needs to know how he came to be mum" Rose said as she brought him to her lap._

_"I know you hate what Pete I do, but you have to let him decide if he wants to be in the family business." She said smiling at her little brother._

_"I miss you Rose" he said giving her kiss on the cheek._

_"I miss you too" she said hugging him._

_"And here is taking you away again" Jackie said folding her arms in front of her chest. "We almost lost you so many times Rose and now your just going to up and leave for him"_

_Rose walked over to her mother and put her arms around her. Jackie relented and put her arms around her daughter"_

* * *

Rose walked into the Tardis and went to the main console. "So…how does this work then?" she asked. She heard a voice in her head and nodded her head in agreement. 

Suddenly she felt herself being thrown forward she closed her eyes from the bright light and ran out onto a street, she was a little dazed, then she heard someone speak.

"What was that fireworks?" she heard a woman's voice say.

Rose turned around and saw red-haired woman looking at the spot she arrived from.

"Are you ok?" she asked looking concerned.

"I think so" Rose replied.

"What was that then? Some kind of explosion?" She asked

"No. it was…" Suddenly her armband started beeping. She looked down it was detecting background radiation. "A time traveler" she said whispered. Suddenly a name popped into her head. "Donna Nobel" she said out load startling the woman who was watching her look at her wrist.

"How do you my name?"

Rose brought her hands to her head as information started flashing before her eyes then it just stopped. "You traveled with him, the Doctor" Rose said, "Where is he"

"Who are you?" Donna asked "You expect me to talk to you, you who came out bright flashy light and your wrist starts beeping and then you know my name…"

"Rose Tyler"

"I don't even know what's going on here and…What?" Donna said as she stopped talking.

"My name is Rose Tyler"

Donna stood staring at her "Rose Tyler…Rose Tyler…The Doctor's Rose Tyler?"

Now it was Rose's turn to be shocked. "Yes, he told you about me?"

"Of course he talked about you, the man was in mourning. Made me think you were dead at first…which I guess you are considered…"

"Where is he? What's happened here" Rose said looking around the deserted street.

"He's gone" Donna replied sadly

"Gone…gone where?"


End file.
